The Journey
by Kjpanny Kjchristie17
Summary: When a young Touya lays eyes on Yukito. A story of friendship which blossoms into love. A journey which describes friendship, love, hardships and struggle. The untold story of Touya and Yukito
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

10th grade was supposed to be hard. Touya leaned back in his chair, balancing his scale on a finger, bored. Class had yet to start and he could see his classmates cramming for today's quiz. He closed his eyes in relief. He was so glad he had studied this chapter in advance. He studied his reflection in the window next to him, pointedly ignoring the three girls looking at him and giggling. Uncomfortable, he was about to take out his book and pretend to start studying when the class door opened and the homeroom teacher walked in.

Mr. Tobari cleared his throat and the class settled down, "I would like to introduce a new transfer student. He will be joining us from today and I expect you guys to be accommodate him."

He looked towards the door, expectantly. One beat. Two beats. He cleared his throat, awkwardly, "Mr. Tsukishiro. You may come in now."

The door opened slowly and silver haired boy peeked in, "May I enter?"

Touya's eyes met his and widened. There was something odd about this boy.

"Yes." Ushering him to the front of the class, Mr. Tobari smiled at him, "Introduce yourself."

The boy smiled, a sweet, unassuming smile, "My name is Yukito Tsukishiro. I hope to be friends with all of you. Please take care of me."

He bowed and then looked up at the teacher, expectantly. Mr. Tobari looked around the room and his eyes settled on the vacant seat next to Touya. "You may sit there. Now class, where were we last?"

As he droned on, Touya's fist clenched. There was a shadow lingering behind the new boy, as if firmly attached. As he approached his seat, Touya had to force himself not to move. It was not just a shadow but an entire being with the purest wings.

Yukito sat down and looked over at Touya, immediately aware of the stare and smiled cheerfully. Touya didn't reply in kind. He was too busy staring at the angel that slept peacefully at the boy's back. He seemed to be floating, his wings closed. Long silver strands of hair glimmered in the sunlight, allowed in the by the window. Eyelashes closed, lips parted softly and skin so translucent that Touya was scared the angel would shatter if he touched him. Yet the boy remained completely oblivious to his guest.

Assuring himself that the angel was deep in slumber, Touya studied his new classmate. Short silver hair, pale skin, soft brown eyes which were staring at him, dancing in merriment. Touya jumped in surprise, making his chair scrape against the ground, making a loud screech.

"Mr. Kinomoto!"

"Sorry. Sorry."

He glared at his silver haired neighbor who was chuckling at him. Cheeks dusted with a faint blush, he looked down at his book, refusing to look at the source of laughter. However, he couldn't stop sneaking glances at the boy. Who, also, kept looking in his direction, and smiling whenever he got caught.

The lunch bell couldn't ring soon enough. As everyone grabbed their bentos and made for the door, Touya closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down. There was something about his new classmate which made him feel weird. And he couldn't explain it.

"Hi."

He looked up to see the silver haired boy staring at him. He had turned his chair and was straddling it, his curious gaze on Touya. He stuck out his hand, "I'm Yukito. Yukito Tsukishiro."

Touya studied the hand warily before taking it, "Touya Kinomoto."

Yukito smiled, "Yes, I know. I read it on your book."

"Oh." Touya couldn't find anything to say.

"Listen, um, I don't know anybody here, and so," Yukito took a deep breath and rushed forward, "WouldYouLikeToShareMyBentoWithMe?"

Touya blinked, "What?"

Yukito pushed forward his bento, "My bento. Would you like to share it?"

He wanted to refuse. Something about Yukito put him on edge. But when he saw the hopeful look in those brown eyes, he couldn't find it in himself to say no.

"Yeah, sure." He smiled.

Yukito sure ate a lot. Touya watched him, his own meal forgotten. He was at such ease with himself,

"Why do you stare at me?"

Touya blushed at the curious question, "No reason. Let's just eat."

"We're friends now, right?"

Touya choked on his rice ball. Yukito dropped his chopstick and thumped him on the back, "You okay?"

Coughing, Touya raised his eyes to meet a pair of dark brown ones, bright with concern. He nodded and drank some water to ease the burning in his throat. Breathing hard, he waved his hand, "I'm fine."

"Was it something I said? You got so worked up."

Touya glanced at him and was silent for a moment, "Stop worrying. I just choked. That's all."

Accepting this explanation, Yukito packed the empty bento and put it aside. He flopped onto the ground, his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. "This sure is a nice place. A little different from what I had imagined."

Touya couldn't help but be drawn into the conversation, "Yeah? Where you came from, is it different?"

"We lived on a farm, but we had to sell it for some reason."

"We?" Touya asked, curiously.

"Yeah," Yukito mumbled, sounding sleepy, "My grandparents. I live with them."

"What about your parents?"

Yukito was silent for a moment and Touya wondered if he had fallen asleep, "I don't know. I never met them."

A silence ensued till Yukito spoke, "I've never had a friend before, so thank you."

Those earnest brown eyes met Toya's startled ones. It was hard for the brown haired boy to think that Yukito had never had a friend.

The question blurted out before he could stop himself, "Why didn't you have any friends?"

Yukito smiled and shrugged, "I never left the farm. We didn't meet many people."

They sat in comfortable silence and Touya stared at his new 'friend' who stared at the sky with such a wonder in his eyes. He was strange and the first person Touya had ever been comfortable with aside from his father and Sakura. The words slipped past his lips before he could stop himself, "You're my first friend, too."

Yukito didn't look surprised or shocked. Instead, he beamed at Touya as if he had just shared a delightful secret with him.

A soccer ball flew from the trees and headed straight for Yukito. Without a second thought, Touya stepped in front of his friend, and caught the soccer with both his hands.

"Touya! Are you all right?!" Yukito jumped to his feet and rushed towards him. Two guys ran out of the bushes and their eyes widened, "You okay?"

"Yeah." Touya dropped the ball to the ground and kicked it towards them, all the while gritting his teeth against the sting in his hands.

"You're not okay. Let me take a look at your hands." Yukito grabbed his wrists and studied the redness of his palms. Worried, he looked up at Touya, "This must hurt."

"It's not a big deal." Touya tried to pull his hands away but to no avail. Yukito had a surprisingly strong grip, "Let's go to the infirmary."

"Yukito, I'm fine."

Added to that, he was stubborn as well, and two minutes later, Touya found himself sitting in the infirmary, his hands being tied with gauze.

The nurse smiled at him, "Just don't go around catching any more soccer balls, Mr. Kinomoto."

A faint smile and glower at Yukito who just smiled back, "Can we go now? We're late for class."

"Yes, of course. Hurry back. Here, take this note."

Thanking the nurse, the two ran towards their class and as they entered and apologized to their teacher, Touya was aware of the stares and whispers.

_'Kinomoto is friends with the new guy?'_

_'Woah. When did this happen?'_

_"Do they know each other from before?'_

Awkward, Touya tried to ignore the whispers till Yukito passed him a note.

**'Is it so strange for you to have a friend?'**

Touya crumpled the note and then after a second thought, smoothed it out, and wrote, **'Apparently so.'**

He could see Yukito try not to laugh and it somehow made him feel a bit lighter, more relaxed.

After school, as he was unlocking his bicycle, he noticed Yukito walk towards a black one. "Where do you live?" he called out. Yukito pushed his cycle towards him and pointed in the same direction where Touya's house was, "The Rosendi Place."

Touya frowned, "It's pretty huge for just three people."

Yukito grinned, "That's what I said but Grandpa liked it."

"I'm going in the same direction. Let's go."

The rode their bikes in silence which was comfortable in an odd way. It felt like they had known each other for ages. The afternoon breeze was light and cool, and the sakura petals danced in the wind, creating an illusion of peace and tranquility.

"This place is just beautiful." Yukito breathed.

"Yeah." Touya nodded. "Wait till you see our Autumn."

Yukito beamed at him. However his smile faded as he reached his destination. The house was dark, none of the lamps lit.

"They haven't reached yet." He said, sadly.

"Who?"

Yukito parked his bike, letting it lean against the fence, "The movers. They were supposed to put everything in by the time I got home. They didn't want me under their feet."

He sighed and put on his helmet again, "I guess I'll go have dinner outside."

Touya grabbed his wrist, "Come to my house. My dad and my sister are there. You can have dinner with us."

Yukito hesitated, "Would that really be all right?"

Touya smiled kindly, "Of course it will. Let's go."

A.N: **This was LONG overdue! Somebody needed to write this DOWN! This is going to be about how Touya and Yukito met, became friends, fell in love. Sit tight for the ride.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm home!" Touya called out as he entered the house and removed his shoes.

"Welcome home. Oh, who's this?"

Touya's father looked surprised at their guest.

"This is Yukito. I invited him for dinner. Is that okay?"

Fujitaka smiled at Yukito, "It's nice to meet a friend of Touya's and of course you can stay for dinner."

"Dad!"

A child's voice called out and the patter of feet sounded before a little girl stumbled into the room and fell onto her face.

"Sakura!" Both Touya and his father rushed towards the little girl, only Touya reached there faster. He scooped her up in his arms as she sniffled, rubbing her forehead. Her pretty green eyes were brimming with tears.

"You okay?"

She shook her head, "It hurts."

"Where?"

She pointed towards her forehead.

"Let's take care of that, okay?"

She nodded and was carried towards the kitchen. Yukito followed them and watched Touya fuss over the girl and put a Band-Aid over her hurt. When the girl noticed there was a stranger in the room, her eyes widened. Green eyes met dark brown. She stared at him and then her face turned red.

That was the cutest thing Yukito had ever seen.

There was a strong familiarity he could feel from this girl. Something about her made him feel light and strange.

Touya looked over in the direction Sakura was staring at and his eyes widened. The strange angel like figure attached to Yukito had his wings wide open. His eyes opened slowly and fixed on Sakura. Touya immediately put a hand on his sister's shoulder and stepped closer, protectively. Had he made a mistake inviting this person over? Those silver blue eyes shifted from Sakura to Touya and then his lips moved as he spoke two words silently.

His eyes drooped shut and his wings closed as he went back into his deep slumber.

"Touya, is everything okay?"

His father and Yukito were giving him a strange look.

"It's nothing. Are you okay now, Sakura?"

She nodded and beamed at him. Trying to get down from the counter, she slipped again and headed facedown for the floor till she was saved at the last minute with her brother catching her around the middle with his arm.

"Let's not get another injury so quickly, okay?"

Setting her on the ground, he introduced his friend, "This is my friend, Yukito." He looked at Yukito, "This is my sister. She's a bit clumsy."

Sakura made a face, "I am not clumsy."

Yukito laughed and bent down to Sakura's level and stuck out his hand, "Hi, Sakura."

Her face turned red. She shook his hand, looking shy and uncertain, "Hi."

"How old are you?"

"S-Seven."

"Wow, you're all grown up then, aren't you?"

Seeing a potential ally in this person, Sakura chimed, "Dad is teaching me how to cook. I can make tea now. Would you like tea?"

Yukito smiled, "I would like that very much."

Excited that someone wanted her to make tea for them, she rushed towards the kitchen.

"Your sister is so cheerful."

"And clumsy." Touya shook his head.

"Why don't the two of you go upstairs and Sakura will bring up some tea and snacks. There is still time for dinner."

"All right."

Touya took Yukito to his room. The latter was looked awestruck. "Your room is so amazing."

"You think so? It's nothing special."

"No, it's so big."

Touya could see from the rapturous look on Yukito's face that he meant it. Smiling, he offered him a seat, "Let's just start with our homework. We have loads of it."

They studied in silence and Touya would often sneak glances at his companion. If Yukito caught him, he would just smile and return to his work. The angelic creature on his back had not moved at all. He was still floating, slumbering.

As a result of hi lack of attention on his work, Yukito was finished first. There was a knock on the door and he went to answer. Touya's sister was startled at his presence and very nearly dropped the tray. For some reason, Yukito found himself so charmed by her confusion that he just wanted to hug her.

Noticing the tray in her hand, he knelt down, "Is that for us?"

She nodded, too shy to speak.

Touya appeared at his back and Yukito exclaimed, "Look your sister brought us snack and tea!"

"I'll take that." Touya took the tray from Sakura and closed the door.

Yukito opened it again and waved at the retreating girl, "Thanks, Sakura."

She blushed and rushed into a room, slamming the door shut.

"Stop encouraging her." Touya commented dryly. "She's already formed a crush on you."

Yukito looked confused, "Really?"

"She blushes everytime you speak to her."

Yukito looked to the door, and then beamed, "I can't help it! She's so cute!"

Touya groaned, "She's eight. She's supposed to be cute. Wait till she grows up."

Yukito smiled cheerfully, "Sakura will have a tons of boys after her."

"No, she won't." Touya inserted as he handed Yukito his cup of tea.

"Why not?" The latter looked genuinely puzzled as he blew on his tea.

"I'll break their faces." Touya told him calmly.

Yukito just laughed, gaily.

Dinner was an interesting affair. Sakura was so busy blushing, she couldn't eat properly, Yukito kept smiling at her. Touya kept sighing everytime Sakura spilled food in nervousness. Their father just laughed as it was rather obvious that Sakura had just formed her first crush.

By the time, dinner was over, Yukito insisted in helping Touya wash the dishes. He wiped them while Touya washed them. Sakura was put to bed because it was getting late. Mr. Fukitaka retired to his study to check some papers after telling Yukito to drop by anytime.

When everything was done, Yukito checked the time, "I should leave now. It's getting rather late."

"Yeah." Touya watched as he put on his helmet and sat on his bike, "I'll see you at school tomorrow. Thanks for the meal! Goodbye!"

Touya watched him as he drove away and wondered why that creature had said what he had said.

_"Protect her."_

A.N: **This is the second installment to the series. I hope you enjoy and do tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Touya had never had a friend before, always preferring his own company over others. However, since he was so good at sports which made the girls giggle around him, he was very much admired by his classmates. He usually ignored them, and spoke when spoken to. It didn't really bother him.

Now, however, he found himself in a dilemma. He had a friend. And he did not know what to do with him. He was sitting in his seat, having been the first one to arrive when a cheerful voice calling out his name nearly made him fall over backwards.

"Hi."

Yukito put down his bag on the ground, chewing on a piece of bread.

Touya looked at the lanky boy, "Hey."

Without another word, Yukito sat down and dug in his bag and brought out another piece of bread wrapped in plastic. He held it out to Touya, offering but the dark haired boy just raised his hand, to decline.

Yukito tore into the bread, "I'm really hungry. I just had three eggs for breakfast and two bowls of cereal."

Touya raised a brow and spoke without thinking, "Just?"

Yukito laughed, "I eat a lot. I don't know why." He stared morosely down at his stomach, "I never seem to gain any weight though. It's a little disappointing."

He looked so sad that Touya chuckled.

The arrival of the teacher had Yukito stuffing the rest of the bread into his mouth. Touya took out his handkerchief and offered it to his companion, chin resting on his hand.

When Yukito looked confused, Touya pointed at his mouth indicating that he had crumbs all over. Blushing and grinning at the same time, Yukito wiped his face and then stuck the cloth into his own pocket. The dark haired boy hid his grin and took out his books.

If nothing, his new friend was very amusing.

In Physical Education class, Yukito got paired up with Touya and the latter found out that he had a rival in the game. Yukito was just as good as him. As they went to get cleaned up, Touya nudged the fair haired boy, "You're going to get your own fan club if you're not careful."

Yukito grinned, "I bet I can steal yours."

"You're welcome to them." Was Touya's parting remarked as he raced towards the locker room.

"You're no fun!" Yukito called out, rushing after him, shaking his head.

Touya found it amazing how quickly he adapted to this new person in his life. It was like he was naturally drawn towards Yukito. As school ended, he unlocked his bicycle and waited for Yukito who was running towards him, a little out of breath.

"Where are you going, Touya?"

Touya sat down on his bike, "I'm working part time at the cafe downtown. My shift's about to start."

Yukito looked at him, his eyes lighting up, "Cafe? As in, will there be food?"

"Not free, you'll have to pay for it."

"Oh, I'll join you."

He quickly located his bike and went about unlocking it as his friend informed him, "I'll be working. We won't be able to hang out."

Yukito sat on his bike, "It's okay. I'll find something to do."

It just seemed so natural that he would hang around waiting for Touya's shift to end that neither of them questioned it and went on their way.

It was to Yukito's delight and surprise when they discovered that Sakura was at the Remington Cafe with her friend. They had just arrived and Touya decided to go wait on them.

It was very funny to see his sister's red face when she saw that he was their waiter, "Big Brother! What are you doing here?"

Touya rolled his eyes, "I work here. Now what do you want to order?" He widened his eyes, mockingly, "Oh, how about the Monster Cake for the Monster?"

Sakura scowled, "I'm not a monster!"

Her brother blinked, "Are you sure? Wasn't that you last night stomping upstairs?"

Sakura blushed and wailed, "I am not a monster!"

Touya grinned as he watched his sister's friend calm her down.

"Don't be mean to Sakura, Touya."

At Yukito's voice, Sakura's head snapped up and she blushed all over again, but this time for a different reason, "Yukito-san!" She shot her smirking brother an evil look that promised retribution and smiled at his friend, her cheeks a permanent red.

Yukito bent down to her level, smiling at her, "Don't listen to Touya. What are you two ladies doing here?"

"Sakura and I are here for ice cream." Sakura's friend piped up, when she noticed her friend was lost for words.

"Oh, then can I join you?"

Touya rolled his eyes at his sister and his friend, "Well, what can I get the three of you? I have other customers too, you know?"

Yukito sat opposite Sakura and ordered half the menu, whilst being watched by the two wide eyed little girls. Sakura and her friend, whom she had introduced as Tomoyo, ordered simply ice cream, though Touya doubted either of them would be able to eat that much seeing as they would probably be staring at Yukito devour his own food.

It took a little while for the order to be prepared and Touya watched his friend interact with Sakura and Tomoyo, a gentle look on his face.

Yukito always had that particular aura about him, gentle and kind, _and so frail. _He looked so delicate that there had been a few moments where Touya had wanted to wrap the boy up and hide him somewhere to keep him safe. He looked like a slight wind would blow him over.

"Hey."

Touya blinked.

The subject of his thoughts was standing in front of him, giving him a concerned look. Seeing that his friend was back in the world of the living, Youkito grinned, "You were staring at us so hard that I decided to come here and ask you what's wrong."

Touya shook his head, running a hand through his hair, "It's nothing. I'll go get your food. Keep an eye on Sakura. She has a bad habit of talking to strangers."

"Aren't I a stranger?" A small smile was playing on Yukito's lips.

Touya stared at him and then brushed past him, murmuring, "You're not a stranger."

He didn't turn around, otherwise he would have glimpsed the blush on Yukito's cheeks.

It seemed that Sakura was not the only one who had formed a crush on someone.

It was half hour later that Sakura got off her seat and came up to her brother, "Tomoyo will drop me home, okay?"

Touya kneeled down to her level, "Are you sure? My shift will end in an hour."

His sister nodded her head, stubbornly, "Yes. Dad will be home. I'll call you when I reach."

"Okay, Monster." He mussed up her hair, whistling when she protested. His eyes didn't leave her form as she raced back to her friend and they walked out of the cafe holding hands. He watched them get into Tomoyo's car and only then did he turn his eyes away to look for his friend, who didn't seem anywhere in the vicinity. Had he left?

As he went to collect another order from the kitchen, his mind was occupied by his missing friend. Minutes later, as he exited the kitchen, his eyes fell on the fair haired boy sitting at a table, reading a book. He delivered the order and went up to him, "Where'd you go? I thought you had left?"

Yukito looked confused, "No, I saw this bookstore so I went to get a book."

"Oh." Touya glanced outside, "It's getting dark. Don't you want to go home?"

Yukito shook his head, "I'm fine. Besides, my grandparents still haven't arrived. I'll wait for your shift to end."

Toua shrugged. It felt nice though, the feeling of someone waiting for him.

An hour later, he approached the only customer left, "Come on, let's go."

Yukito closed his book, grinning, "All this reading is making me hungry."

Touya shook his head, "Come on. I'll buy you something to eat on the way home." He pushed open the door and the two exited the building, making their way to where their bikes were standing.

Touya unlocked his bike and was just about to stand when he noticed a car swerve wildly. It was aimed right a Yukito. His mind going blank, he rushed forward, and grabbing Yukito by the arm, he yanked him towards himself, making them both stumble, Yukito ending up under him.

The shorter boy blinked, "W-What?"

Arms on both sides of his head, Touya tried to calm his racing heart, "The car. It was going to hit you."

"You saved me." Yukito breathed. A second later, he asked, "Does this mean we're best friends now?"

Touya chuckled and sitting back, he pulled the boy up too. As he watched Yukito brush his clothes to get off the dirt, his heart clenched. It had been too close.

"What?" Yukito asked, startled by the intense expression in Touya's eyes. "Is there something on my face?"

Without thinking, Touya murmured, "Yeah," and leaned forward to wipe his thumb on his friend's perfectly clean cheek, his eyes never leaving his.

After a few seconds of silence, Yukito broke it, looking down at his uniform's pants and commenting. "Well these are ruined." He gave Touya a mournful look, "I'll have to get new ones tomorrow."

Touya just shook his head and grinned, "Come on. I promised you food."

As they sat on their respective bikes, Yukito asked, "Can I come over for dinner today, as well?"

His friend gave him a look, "Where do you _keep _your food?"

Yukito laughed gaily, "It's a secret."

A.N: I hope you enjoyed this. Some of the coming chapters will be more like drabbles. ( I didn't particularly like this chapter. When I write fic, I watch the show and get a feel of the characters. Here I am playing blind. Because this is _how _their relationship progressed to where it is now, I need to come up with moments and instances which strengthened their bond. ANd it is kinda hard when I know so little of their characters)


End file.
